Flame Out
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After Leo is deadly wounded by Gaea on the battlefield, he lies down with blood coming from his wounds and his vision becomes blurry and disorientated. As Piper and Jason finally arrive at his side to treat him they realize that it's too late and Leo tells them his final words filled with emotion. A Friendship story around Leo and the rest of his crew mates on the Argo II


Flame Out

Leo could tell that his vision was fading and his muscle strength was slowly leaving his body as he took each step towards the Evil Mud Diva known as Gaea. They had finally reached Greece to stop her from rising and she was doing all in her power to kill them off one by one and apparently that meant killing him off first. Lucky him.

"_It's not gonna end this way…. I still have to get back to Calypso on Ogygia!" _Leo thought to himself as he raised his hand and ignited it.

Gaea looked at him with pity. Almost like he was a puppy that was on his death bed and all she could do was amuse it till he finally passed away. But soon that pity grew into hatred and enjoyment as she raised her hand in likeliness of his own and made a grip on his neck with agile force.

"You could've avoided this dear Leo if you had only taken my hand at the beginning. Alas, you choose to fight for a woman that is beyond your understanding and out of your league. But that has always been a pattern for you hasn't it." She told him in her mysterious raspy voice that sounded warm but filled with cruelty.

Leo gazed upon her with hate. "Don't even mention her you old witch! You don't know Calypso like I do! Even if you are her older than dirt Grandmother." He spat back, he summoned all his strength to catch his entire body on fire, causing Gaea to scream in pain since she was made of a lot of plants and earth.

"I am older than dirt because I am the dirt! I am the whole earth and nothing you can do can destroy me without killing yourself in the process! You have no more options young Demigod!" Gaea roared as she finally made up her mind to wipe him out of existence.

Every bad thought that Leo couldn't even imagine rushed through his brain as fear overtook him and he felt a harsh swipe of steel hit his body with full force and all he saw after was in complete darkness. In his subconscious he felt like that little 8 year old all over again watching his mother die from the harsh and evil flames that made him question his own powers. That's when it happened. A beautiful figure stood before him as he closed his eyes and walked closer and closer till they were almost close enough to kiss.

"_You're an idiot! Why are heroes like you always risking your lives for a goal they cannot achieve without dying?!" _Calypso asked him as he stood for a while unable to speak.

Finally he huffed, "_Well Princess I would love to give you my whole point of view when it comes to Ancient Heroes and War, but all I can think about right now is that you're in front of me." _

She blushed and punched him in the gut to bring herself to kiss him with unexplainable tenderness. And even though it was only in his mind he could still smell her sweet scent of honey and flowers and the soft touch of her lips that were like rose petals.

When they broke from their embrace, Calypso started to shed silent tears. The sight ripped Leo's heart to pieces but he suddenly knew why she was weeping. She was starting to evaporate into thin air and he felt the cold harsh reality hit him square on. His soul was starting to leave his body.

"_Leo….Leo….LEO!" _A voice shouted as he fluttered his eyes to see his best friend Jason holding him in his arms like some kind of princess and Piper was by his side with tears streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall.

Her voice cracked when she spoke, "Leo….. No….. This can't be happening right now! It just can't! Don't you dare die on me!"

Jason couldn't speak at all, his eyes were filled with hot tears that were just as bad as his girlfriend's. But he could tell that Jason was saying the exact same thing in his own way through his touch and his facial expressions.

Somehow Leo found enough voice left in him to speak his final words. "Piper…. Jason…. I think it's my time to join my mother….. Don't cry so hard, you still have a battle to fight and I'm long gone from any medical aid that either of you can provide…. So let me speak this stuff while I still can…."

Piper leaned her head upon Leo's chest and snuffled tears as she shook like a rattlesnake. Jason kept eye contact with him the entire time, though it wasn't uncomfortable and almost a little bromantic of him. But he knew that they had some kinda Bromance that developed since they first met.

"First off…. Let me say that I'm sorry for all the things that I caused during this stupid Quest….. The firing on Camp Jupiter…. The fall of Annabeth and Percy….. Everything…. I wish I could've stopped myself before it was too late….. Piper, please don't cry anymore, you're gonna mess up that pretty complexion of yours….. You've always been like a sister to me and I love you for who you are and how you treated me….. Jason…. You've been my best friend since the mist overtook my vision…. I already considered you the closest of all my guy friends and I really hope that when the time comes…. We WILL meet again in the future when your day has finally come….. I enjoyed our little Bromance while it lasted….." He chuckled with a sharp amount of pain twisting his body every time he made a noise.

He still couldn't realize what was going on around him but he figured that the other Demigods were fighting off Mud face.

He coughed up a little blood from his mouth and it trickled down the side of his cheek. "You guys….. Became my true family over these past year couple of months….. I felt like I can be myself when I was around you guys all the time… And that made everything worth it… But please… when things are all settled with this crazy mother….. Promise me that you will free her from her cage….. Free my girlfriend…. Calypso…."

Finally he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and his soul felt light and weightless as it left his beaten and bloodied shell of a body. He saw himself in a much more freer form and saw a sight that just broke his heart into two. Jason was cradling him now like a young baby and crying hot fresh tears that he tried so hard to keep back. Piper was wailing and in the distance (Even though he wasn't sure how he could even see it) Hazel was crying tears of her own for him. Frank twisted around to see the bloody mess and he became like an enraged bull, with his tears watering up his eyes and his breath becoming more like shaken maracas. Annabeth and Percy though kept their eyes on the task at hand and it occurred to him that Percy had become angrier and ruthless to everything that stood in his way. Annabeth almost completely mirrored her Boyfriend as she stabbed and sliced everything in sight. They were fighting for his death, and they couldn't bear to see his body until it was all over. Leo had never felt so touched and so sadden as he did at that exact moment.

He felt a hand placed upon his shoulder and turned quickly to see that it was Thanatos, God of Death. He had finally come to take him away.

"You have fought bravely young Demigod…. Now come with me to the afterlife where you have a special someone waiting for you." The Black winged angel whispered in a way that seemed so gentle and warm that all he felt while he looked at him was relief.

But one last sentence took him by shock. He heard the whispering voice of Piper as she looked up almost straight at his ghostly figure even though he knew that she couldn't see him looking back at her.

"He looks so pale and cold, His flame has gone out for good….. My precious brother…."


End file.
